


How to Reunite a Lost Baby With its Parents

by SilverWing15



Series: The Batcave is not a Legitimate Wildlife Rehabilitation Center [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Timothy Drake is a lost baby bunny, Your Argument Is Invalid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild animal parents will NOT reject babies if humans have touched them, so, as a human, you can help reunite babies with their parents.<br/>-Wild Things Sanctuary</p>
<p>Batman meets Tim Drake a few years ahead of schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Reunite a Lost Baby With its Parents

Wild animal parents will not reject babies if humans have touched them, so, as a human, you can help reunite babies with their parents.  
-Wild Things Sanctuary

_Step 1: If the baby is uninjured and is furred and moving well, leave it alone, it will probably find its way back, or its parent will find it. But check on it every so often to make sure that this has happened._

He knows the boy is following him. He can hear the camera clicking away every few minutes. Batman has been quietly keeping an eye on the child as he goes around his patrol route, waiting for him to return home, or for a panicking parent to come bursting out of a nearby house. Neither has occurred.  
He is dressed well, his jeans and jacket look new, his hair is brushed, so he's not (another) street kid. Someone has to care for this boy. But who? And where are they?

_Step 2: Baby bunnies are left in their nest most of the day while their mother is out eating. If a nest is disturbed, instead of taking up the baby bunnies, reconstruct the nest and watch it for 24 hours to see if the mother returns. You can put a string or ribbon over the nest and if that is moved it is good evidence that the mother has returned to look after her babies._

Batman finishes his patrol, but instead of returning to the cave, he lurks in the shadows, watching the boy. He seems to know that the show is over (and just how long has he been following Batman if he's this familiar with the patrol route?) and climbs down a fire escape to ground level. Bruce trails after him, watching the boy dart from shadow to shadow, invisible in a city that preys on the weak.  
He is almost worried as they get closer and closer to Wayne Manor. Has the boy figured out his secret identity along with his patrol route? But instead of going towards the familiar ornate gates, the boy turns into another tree lined driveway. The Drake Mansion. Once his quarry is inside, Bruce peeks through the windows.  
Timothy Drake, the son of Jack and Janet Drake putters around the too large house, pulling meat and cheese out of the refrigerator and going about making himself a sandwich. Were the Drakes back in town, if so, why had neither of them noticed their son traipsing around the city chasing after Batman, armed with nothing more than a digital camera?  
Further investigation revealed that no, the Drakes had not returned, in fact, according to the calendar in Timothy's bedroom, they weren't even in the country. And wouldn't be for at least two more weeks.  
Was there a maid, or a nanny here then, one already gone to bed and unaware that their charge had been out unattended? Before he can investigate this theory, Batman's com link chirps in his ear.  
“Terribly sorry to interrupt your evening sir,” Comes Alfred's familiar unflappable tone. “But you are needed at the Gotham Museum of Art.”  
“On my way.” And he is, but not before leaving a motion-activated camera at the front and back doors. He wants to know just who is leaving and entering the Drake Mansion.


End file.
